About Hugs and Feathers
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque, no fim, eles só queriam estar nos braços um do outro.


N/A: Nem acredito que estou postando essa fanfic! Faz três anos que ela está concluída (e esquecida) no meu computador. Espero que ainda esteja boa mas, se serve de consolo, o título foi criado agora. -.-''

Essa fanfic se passa durante o filme "A carta selada", mais precisamente no ataque final da tal carta (que eu nem lembro se tem nome -.-').

Legendas:

POV do Toya

POV do Yukito

- Fala

Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><span>About hugs and feathers<span>

_-x-_

- Proteja Sakura!

Gritei, a mão estendida à frente, num pedido mudo para que não viesse até mim.

Corajoso, não? Um auto-sacrifício honroso, digno de um irmão mais velho.

Mas não era isso que eu queria gritar.

As verdadeiras palavras haviam ficado presas na garganta...como sempre...

A luz lhe envolveu, delicada, seguida por um par de asas brancas.

Sua verdadeira forma. Anjo belo e frio como a lua.

Mesmo assim, será que você ouviu meu desejo? Será que conseguiu ver em meus olhos?

Não sei.

Mas tive a sensação de que algo mais deixou meus lábios.

O resto se perdeu na escuridão...

_-x-_

_Salve-se..._

_Um pedido tão simples._

_Salve-se..._

_Uma ordem desesperada._

_Salve-se..._

_Você desaparece em meio às sombras, deixando para trás um grande vazio e uma solitária lágrima que rapidamente enxugo._

_Como pode? Para todos os outros eu sou apenas um frio guardião._

_Ainda assim, basta um sussurro teu que meu controle enfraquece, inútil como pó._

_Seu nome sobe por minha garganta, num grito de puro desespero. Minhas pernas enfraquecem, ameaçando ceder. O coração para, os olhos embaçam._

_Mas eu nego tudo isso e levanto vôo, abandonando o lugar em que estavas segundos atrás._

_Por quê?_

_Porque o destino é cruel._

_Porque sou um anjo amaldiçoado e banido do céu._

_Porque...não foi você quem abriu o livro._

_E, por mais que seja impossível tirá-lo de minha mente ou coração, minha alma está acorrentada a outra pessoa._

_Gomen, To-ya._

_Não posso partir essa corrente._

_Não posso proteger você, nem a mim mesmo._

_Só a ela._

_Só e para sempre ela._

_-x-_

Vazio.

Infinito e devorador. Insano e eterno.

Estou vivo? Estou morto?

Meus olhos estão abertos ou fechados?

Uma pessoa normal estaria se fazendo essas perguntas...

Só que eu não sou normal.

Mesmo não possuindo mais poderes mágicos, minha intuição continua afiada como sempre. Posso não saber o que, mas sei que está acontecendo.

Pior, sei que é algo grave, que talvez Sakura e o moleque não dêem conta.

Sakura...minha pequena flor...

Eu sei que deveria estar preocupado com ela. Se ela está chorando ou machucada, se ela vai sobreviver.

Só que eu não consigo.

Porque também não sou um bom irmão mais velho.

E porque contar só iria machucá-la.

Infelizmente, isso não muda a verdade, nem a deixa mais bonita.

Perdão, maninha.

Por mais que eu te ame, você jamais terá a mesma importância que ele tem pra mim.

Eu viveria sem seu sorriso, não sem o dele.

Viveria sem seus olhos, não sem os dele.

Viveria com sua morte, nunca com a dele.

Cruel? Sim. Mas também extremamente sincero.

Sem máscaras nem disfarces. Sem consciência.

Sem perdão.

Apenas esse sentimento que há tempos me sufoca, e que quase escapou algumas vezes.

Maldição.

Porque não pode ser do jeito fácil, pelo menos uma vez? Mas não. Pra quê, não é?

Vamos dar o dom, só pra ele ver a mãe morta! Vamos por Mizuki em sua vida, só para ela ir embora, sem olhar pra trás!

Vamos fazê-lo se apaixonar por um anjo, o mais inalcançável de todos.

Porque é isso que você é.

Inalcançável, inabalável...

Às vezes me pergunto se você é realmente capaz de amar. Se está ao meu lado porque quer ou se é só pela minha irmã.

Se bem que não faz, nem nunca fez, diferença. Você continua aqui.

_-x-_

_Algo está errado._

_Como um sussurro ao pé do meu ouvido, um sentimento que ecoa forte em mim, mesmo não sendo meu._

_A carta._

_Sim, ela está chorando. Está com medo de ser esquecida novamente._

_Em outra ocasião eu a apoiaria._

_Mas não agora._

_Não com seus ataques cada vez mais fortes e precisos._

_Dou um rasante, pegando minha dona nos braços._

_Sim, dona._

_Por mais que ela se esforce, jamais será mais que isso._

_Assim como eu jamais serei mais que seu guardião._

_Não, nossos destinos estão entrelaçados aos de outras pessoas._

_É por isso que ela não ouve a carta._

_É por isso que o ódio corrói minhas entranhas._

_Deixo-a em um local seguro e volto a tomar os céus.E eu sei, em breve essa raiva tomará conta de mim, cegando-me por completo._

_Eu não conseguirei mais protegê-la._

_Então, melhor lançar um último ataque._

_A flecha surge em minhas mãos, consumindo tudo que tenho. Toda a magia que posso ceder, até mais. _

_Quando lutei com Sakura, meu lado Yukito me impediu de usar todo o meu poder.Só que, dessa vez nós dois concordamos._

_Não haverá erros._

_Sem hesitação, sem piedade._

_Sei que posso destruí-la..._

_Mas eu não me importo!_

_Atiro._

_A escuridão envolve o que sobra de meu ser, levando-me pra longe._

_- To-ya..._

_-x-_

Flores de cerejeira voando com o vento. Um garoto, de pé sobre a frondosa árvore.

Foi a primeira vez que te vi.

Você olhou para mim e sorriu, um sorriso sincero como eu nunca vira.

Porque pensar nisso agora?

Não sei...

Acho que, quando estamos próximos do fim, começamos a refletir sobre o começo.

Erros e acertos. Lágrimas e sorrisos.

Momentos tristes e felizes. Momentos inesquecíveis.

Momentos e sentimentos.

E, embora meu coração grite com esperança, minha mente não consegue aceitar um final feliz.

Relaxo o corpo, finalmente me entregando.

Algo dentro de mim sussurra baixinho, dizendo que vamos nos encontrar de novo.

Na verdade, eu sei muito bem o que é. Mas estou tão cansado...

Não adianta, minha intuição não pode me salvar, não dessa vez.

Como se possível, me sinto afundar ainda mais naquela escuridão.

Será que finalmente estou me afastando de você?

_-x-_

_Pessoas adormecidas, presas em pequenas bolhas, redomas de vidro e sono._

_A mesma redoma que ameaça me prender._

_Devo deixar? Fechar os olhos e simplesmente esquecer?_

_O final dessa luta não está mais em minhas mãos, talvez nunca tenha estado._

_Será que alguma vez eu fiz diferença?_

_O juízo final, a proteção do novo dono das cartas, tudo isso poderia ser feito por Kerberus. Clow...não, nem mesmo para ele fui útil. Ainda que me sussurrasse as mais belas juras de amor, ele jamais precisou de mim._

_Do contrário ele teria me dito para esperar, ou mesmo acompanhá-lo._

_E você, To-ya? O que faria se soubesse que me tem?_

_Já fui filho, amante e guardião._

_O que você me tornaria?_

_Será que também me daria as costas?_

_Se é isso que planeja, ao menos me conceda um último desejo. Clow me negou uma vez mas eu não posso...não de novo..._

_To-ya._

_Antes de ser abandonado por ti, quero morrer pelas tuas mãos._

_-x-_

Um calor que não conforta. Uma dor que escorre, invisível por minha alma.

Lágrimas que não existem.

Lágrimas que nunca serão derramadas.

Quem? Quem está chorando?

Luz.

Ela surge do nada, transpassando minhas pálpebras e chegando até meu coração. Me arrebata da escuridão, me faz abrir os olhos.

E eu vejo.

O semblante sério mais triste do que nunca, as asas dobradas protegendo a si mesmo.

Foi isso que te ensinaram, não foi?

Não se envolva, não se entregue.

Não ame.

Apenas seja como a lua. Sempre mudando, sempre distante.

Sempre só.

Porque assim é melhor. Afinal, você é um guardião, certo? Quanto menos tiver o que perder, melhor.

Nossos olhos se encontram.

Se você tivesse chegado um pouco antes...

Estou tão cansado. Minhas pálpebras tremem, ameaçando tornar a fechar. A escuridão me estende os braços mais uma vez.

No fim das contas, ser humano só atrapalha.

_-x-_

_Sua presença é tão fraca que desconfio, achando que é só mais uma brincadeira cruel._

_Porém, os cacos do feitiço que me envolvem continuam se movendo, me fazendo flutuar a deriva nas sombras, sem saber que me leva para o único lugar em que quero estar._

_Você abre os olhos com esforço, nos encaramos e, de repente, todos os meus pensamentos somem._

_Não há mais ódio dentro de mim._

_Eu não quero mais lutar, nem com a carta nem comigo mesmo._

_Nem por ela._

_Só quero estar em seus braços._

_Será que posso?_

_Ainda me resta uma última faísca de magia. Não é o suficiente para te tirar daqui ou mesmo te ajudar mas, talvez, apenas talvez..._

_Abro as asas, rompendo de vez o feitiço que me prende. Num impulso, alcanço a sua bolha._

_Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos._

_O encanto resiste um pouco mas logo cede, me deixando cair em seus braços._

_Acabou._

_A última coisa que consigo fazer é envolve-lo com braços e penas._

_-x-_

Quem? Quem está aqui comigo?

Quem está me abraçando? Me protegendo?

Tudo parece embaralhado, como se muitas coisas importantes disputassem minha atenção ao mesmo tempo.

Só que eu não consigo focar em nada que não no ser que me envolve.

Eu conheço esse abraço.

Mas parece tão distante...Quando? Quando eu senti isso?

Mamãe?

Não...o toque dela é leve, etéreo. É um toque de um espírito, de um morto.

Não. Os braços que me envolvem são pesados, reais e vivos.

Mas... porque são frios?

Será que está machucado? É isso? Está ferido, sangrando...

...morrendo...

...me deixando...

Não!

Eu não posso te perder! Não posso! Não agüento!

Por favor...não de novo...

A luz surge do nada, quase me cegando. Vejo contornos. Um corpo. Asas.

Lua.

Yuki...

- Não me deixe.

_-x-_

_O que você quer que eu faça?_

_Não há saída. Não tem como disfarçar._

_É realmente o que você está vendo._

_Não tenho forças para mudar._

_Só posso rezar para, o que quer que aconteça, não me tire daqui._

_Porque eu não quero sair._

_Por favor, só dessa vez._

_Mesmo que nunca possamos ficar juntos, me deixe abraçá-lo._

_Aqui, nesse mundo de escuridão, me deixe brilhar só para você._

_Continuo encarando seus olhos enevoados. Abro a boca mas nenhum som sai._

_Eu não sei o que dizer._

_Nunca nenhum sentimento meu foi tão longe._

_Estou com medo._

_Mesmo assim, não quero desistir._

_Por mais que minha consciência oscile, não quero fechar os olhos._

_Se eu ao menos fosse capaz de um gesto ou palavra._

_Queria tanto que entendesse..._

_-x-_

- Aguente só mais um pouco, Sakura vai conseguir.

Queria tanto acreditar em minhas palavras.

Infelizmente, não estou tão confiante quanto aparento.

Você continua inerte em meus braços. Por quanto tempo mais seus olhos ficarão abertos?

Droga! Porque você tem sempre que ir tão longe?

Da última vez eu consegui te salvar...

Mas agora, já não sei se está ao meu alcance.

Maldição! Sua obrigação é com ela! Você não me deve nada! Então pare de ficar tentando me salvar!

Pare de morrer tentando...

Por favor...

- Pare com isso...

Você continua me encarando, com os olhos mais belos e tristes que já vi. Seus lábios se movem. E, mesmo que não emitam nenhum som, eu entendo perfeitamente o que tenta dizer.

Porque essas palavras também são minhas.

_-x-_

- _Ai shiteru mo._

_Você sussurrou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos, reforçando que tais palavras eram pra mim, e apenas pra mim._

_Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz._

_Ainda que as bordas da minha vista já escurecessem, minha alma parecia vibrar, aquecida e feliz._

_Uma lágrima riscou meu rosto._

_Você a limpou, num doce carinho, depois roçou seus lábios nos meus e se afastou, como que esperando permissão._

_Tímido? – provoquei, ainda com palavras sem som. Seria impressão minha ou você corou um pouco?_

_Bem, não importa._

_Porque, no segundo seguinte, você me beijou, necessitado como jamais pensei que alguém pudesse ficar._

_O fôlego que me resta é gasto te correspondendo._

_É isso. Acabou._

_Não tenho mais nada a oferecer._

_Minha vista termina de escurecer._

_Não consigo mais ver seu rosto, nem responder ao seu chamado._

_Gomen, To-ya._

_Meu tempo acabou._

_-x-_

Corto o beijo, bem a tempo de ver seus olhos se fechando.

Você está partindo, eu sei.

E não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir.

O ar a sua volta estremece, sua imagem ondula, começando a clarear.

Meu anjo...

Você nunca mais vai voar?

Ao meu redor, tudo vai se desfazendo. Pelo visto, a luta chegou ao fim.

Sakura venceu, nós vencemos.

Só que eu não me importo mais.

- Não me deixe. – peço, não ligando se pareço um tolo ao ficar repetindo.

Eu sei que você não pode mais me ouvir.

Porque?

Suas palavras ainda ecoam em meu peito, ainda sinto o gosto de teus lábios.

Então porque não posso te manter aqui, comigo?

Enterro o rosto em seus cabelos, aspirando seu perfume. Tão selvagem, tão doce...

Fecho os olhos e me entrego a escuridão.

_-x-_

_Que luz é essa?_

_Minha magia está ...voltando..._

_Ainda estou neste mundo? Mas como?_

_Abro os olhos lentamente, a claridade me ofuscando por algum tempo._

_Mas eu não preciso ver para saber quem está em meus braços. Não, para isso eu só preciso de meu coração._

_- To-ya..._

_- Deixe-o dormir, ele precisa descansar._

_A minha frente uma estranha figura surge. A carta._

_- Foi você?_

_Ela nega, um sorriso bondoso nos lábios._

_- Eu apenas devolvi a magia que usou. Foi o humano que manteve sua alma aqui._

_Sorri, sem me importar de ser visto ou não. Pelo visto, eu te devo mais uma._

_Ao menos agora terei a chance de retribuir._

_Toco seu rosto, virando-o para mim. Beijo seus lábios, dando-lhe um pouco de minha recém-restaurada energia. Você estremece em meus braços, me fazendo estremecer também._

_Te pego no colo. Abro as asas._

_Com um breve aceno, deixo o mundo daquela carta._

_-x-_

Onde...estou?

Tudo ao meu redor é névoa e orvalho.

Está amanhecendo? Estou...acordado?

Porque estou sozinho?

Foi tudo um sonho? Você não estava comigo?

Você nunca...

Uma luz surge, brilhando por alguns instantes antes de se consumir.

Passos.

Uma figura aparecendo lentamente, conforme a névoa se desfaz.

Alguém com olhos e cabelos cinzentos.

- Yuki...

Você para ao ouvir meu chamado e sorri. Mas não é um sorriso típico. Não, dessa vez seus olhos continuam abetos, brilhando só para mim.

Seus lábios repetem aquelas palavras...

E, mesmo que o único som seja o de nossos próprios passos e corações, eu sei que são aquelas palavras e que elas são para mim.

Não foi um sonho.

Te abraço apertado, num pedido mudo que nunca me abandone. Você responde tomado meus lábios nos seus, me entregando tudo que tem, enlaçando nossas almas de um jeito que me deixa tonto.

É assim que os primeiros raios de sol nos encontram.

Juntos, finalmente.

E, por mais que o mundo volte a despertar, nós não nos separamos.

Gomen ne, Sakura. Só existe um lugar que quero estar agora.

O resto pode esperar.


End file.
